Instrument of State
by Siggy
Summary: Ashes to Ashes - just a little bit of Gene/Alex fluff - banter, UST and a little dressing up. ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little bit of fluff that's being bugging me for a while – inspired by a moment in Episode 4 and a strange dream! Probably just a couple of chapters for this one.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos yadda, yadda………..**

**Rated for slight language and you know, Gene**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Drake – my office now!"

The familiar dulcet tones rang out over CID and Alex raised her head only to see the not totally unexpected site of DCI Gene Hunt who stood at the threshold of his office with a look on his face that would frighten small children – and possibly grown adults too.

_Here we go, _she thought_. _However on this occasion she knew exactly what the problem was and had already prepared her arguments in advance. Now all she had to do was convince him.

He was still waiting at the door by the time she had slowly risen from her desk and walked over to him. He seemed to take up the whole of the doorframe making it deliberately difficult for her to squeeze past him into the room. _'Well, two can play at that game Mr Hunt', _she thought, as her hand 'accidentally' brushed against the outside of his thigh. She smiled to herself as she heard a sharp intake of breath. _Alex 1 – Gene 0_, she thought – but she also knew it was going to take more than a little unresolved sexual tension to get him to play ball today.

"Yes Guv?"

He pouted and raised an eyebrow, "Don't call me that."

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't call me that. You only ever call me that when you're up to no good or you've done somethin' wrong, although on this occasion Bolly, I already know what you've done!"

"I really don't know what you mean, Guv…err Gene," she said as innocently as possible.

"And don't try the innocent act with me Drake, I know you too well and bloody innocent you're not!

"Gene I…"

"What the flamin' 'ell is that?" he pointed to the offending item hanging on the coat stand.

"Oh that."

"Yes that." he spat. "When I agreed to this undercover job Drake, I thought I made myself very clear."

Alex wandered over and inspected the outfit and ran her hands over medals and various insignia. It really was very good, very authentic. "Well, yes – you said…"

"I said that it 'ad better be an outfit befitting my lofty rank – nothing undignified I said!"

She turned to face him, eyes blazing and hands on hips, "Well really, if you think this is undignified, I give up! Honestly Gene this couldn't be more dignified and…appropriate – for the job at hand that is."

He moved closer to her, "In case it 'ad escaped your notice Detective Inspector, I am English."

She frowned, "Err, yes actually I had noticed that, although I believe the correct term is British."

"I'm bloody English I'll 'ave you know and I can't wear….that," he said gesturing at the outfit.

Alex realised that she was going to have to employ different tactics to win him over or risk the operation being compromised. "It looks fine and besides you'll blend in, trust me."

"Trust you? Trust you? This comin' from the woman who 'ad me suspended!" he shouted.

Alex blushed heavily; he was never going to forget that was he? "It's a World War II themed party Gene – so yes trust me, no one will notice you in this outfit."

He moved closer and stood directly behind her as they both scrutinised the offending garment. "Couldn't 'ave been something a bit more patriotic?" he said, gentler now. He reached over towards the outfit to adjust a medal and brushed against her arm. A shiver ran through her as she thought, _Damn, Gene 1 – Alex 1._

"You'll be very impressive," she said as she turned to face him, "besides they didn't have much left in your size."

"My size?" he said, "what's my size 'ave to do with it?"

She sighed, it really was like walking through a minefield sometimes. "Gene you are a tall, broad shouldered man. Not everyone would be able to carry this off, but you can." The air around them crackled with electricity as they stared at each other, each one unwilling to look away first. She saw his hand moving towards her and held her breath, as he hesitated and then went to scratch the back of his neck. They both looked away and then quickly moved to put some distance between them.

He wandered over to his desk and sat down behind it, creating a barrier between them. Alex followed and leaned over the desk towards him, unintentionally giving him a quick glimpse of cleavage.

"Boots," she said.

He gulped and stared at her, his mind still focused on the creamy flesh so recently but fleetingly exposed. "Boots?"

"Yes, didn't I say? It comes with boots - quite impressive boots – very masculine!"

"Well, 'course – why didn't you say so?" he said now quite warming to the idea, "and if it'll help the operation."

She smiled, victory within her grasp, "It will Gene, really it will."

He nodded, "Right then, if it means we catch the thieving bastards, I'll do it."

"Excellent." She went towards the door.

"So you Bolly – you'll be wearing something appropriate I trust?"

She turned to face him, "Of course I will, though alas uniform is not my style. Lets just say we'll be well matched I think."

Gene pursed his lips, "I take it inappropriate glimpses of flesh and suspenders will be involved then?" _He bloody hoped so at any rate._

"I think it will be up to my usual standard of undercover dress."

"Excellent, in that case I'm really looking forward to tonight, Bols."

_So am I Gene, so am I_, she thought. "So, will you pick me up from the flat then?"

He raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head towards the outfit, "Don't think that would be such a good idea do you? Luigi catches me in that he's likely to 'ave a bloody heart attack," he laughed. "We'd best leave from here eh?"

"Good idea, see you later then," she said as she left his office and closed the door.

"Oh yes," he muttered, visions of long legs, suspender belts and eye-popping cleavage running through his head. He didn't know how she was going to work her usual tarty undercover look into a World War II theme but frankly he didn't care too much. As long as he had another glimpse of the forbidden fruits he would be a happy man.

**……………………to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favouriting – glad you liked it and hope you like the next bit of fluff**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos – I just like dressing them up and playing!**

**Rated - as always Gene being Gene**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gene looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. For a man of his generation the sight of someone dressed in Nazi uniform was still a disturbing sight and he felt slightly uncomfortable wearing it and even more uncomfortable at the thought of going out in public.

"Things I do for you Bolly," he muttered, as he smoothed his hair back so that it looked a little shorter. He turned to the side and grimaced. Still, he had to admit that it was a good fit and he automatically stood up a little taller and straighter as he surveyed himself in the mirror.

He would have to leave the gents eventually and face the rest of CID of course. If one of them so much as sniggered he would have their balls for breakfast!

He strode along the corridors towards CID, the sound of his knee length boots echoing on the tiled floors. He deliberately avoided eye contact with anyone he passed but noted with amusement that they all got out of his way – perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all!

He flung open the doors of the office and stood waiting for the reaction, daring anyone to be less than respectful. A sudden hush descended and every eye turned towards him.

"Well?" he shouted.

There was a scraping of chairs as those who had been sitting down leapt up and even those who had been just standing or leaning of tables brought themselves to attention.

Gene smirked as he strode into the centre of the room and turned to face them.

"Dozy bastards! I didn't mean you 'ad to bloody stand up – though now that you come to mention it, that's not a bad idea for the future." He stood there savouring the sensation for a moment longer when a voice shattered the eerie silence.

"Blimey!" Shaz exclaimed as she entered the room and immediately dropped the cup of tea she had been carrying.

"Yes, thank you WPC Granger for that moment of light relief! Now, if we can get back to the task in hand – which is the undercover operation at the Smith's party tonight."

"Err, think it's the Smythson's, Sir err Guv," stuttered Chris.

"Thank you Christopher – I'm sure that will be first of many fascinating facts to come out of your tiny mind." He glanced over to Alex's empty desk. How long did it take to put on as few items of clothing as possible, he thought?

"Right then, in the absence of DI Tarty Knickers, let me remind you that there is an actual purpose to me dressing up like a right Nazi bastard, and its not just to make you lot piss yer pants, much as I enjoy that." Gene paused and wandered over to the board where the case information had been noted.

"There have been a series of vicious robberies takin' place at posh parties and we have 'ad a tip off that the Smythsons will be hit tonight. Now, I need not remind you that the Chief Super is very keen that we nail these bastards. Probably something do with 'is caviar munching chums not being very happy 'aving their fun disrupted!" Gene in fact recalled all too well the phone conversation with his superior this morning and the bollocking he had received was fresh in his mind.

"Right then, so Chris?"

"Yes Guv," said Chris as he clicked his heels together, "Sorry Guv, couldn't help it."

Gene sighed, "You and WPC Granger will be behind the bar at Hoity-Toity Manor. Listen up and see what you can find out – anything useful and Chris will discretely pass on the info. And Granger?"

"Yes Guv?"

"You will not, I repeat not under any circumstances leave the bar area and go chasin' off on yer own – do I make myself very clear?" He didn't want the young girl getting into trouble again.

Shaz looked at him as though she was about to object, but then thought better of it, "Yes Guv."

"Ray, I see you are already in costume" he smirked

Ray stepped forward and bowed sarcastically. He was resplendent in black trousers, white shirt and maroon waistcoat, all topped off by a dicky-bow tie. "I feel like a right bloody twat," he muttered.

"Well, you should feel right at 'ome then! You will be serving drinks and sausage rolls to our posh pals as well as keepin' yer eyes and ears open – got it?"

"Yes Guv, they won't get anything past me."

Gene raised an eyebrow. This had better bloody well come off, otherwise his balls were on the chopping block this time. "Viv?"

Viv stepped forward a gave a smart salute

"Yes, thank you! You and the rest of uniform ready?"

"Yes Guv, we'll be right behind you."

"That's what worries me!"

"What about you Guv?" said Chris

Gene drew himself to full height and stood with hands on hips facing the unfortunate DC, "What the bleedin 'ell d'ya think I'll be doing? Invading Poland?"

"Oh, course…"

"Myself and my esteemed lady colleague, when she decides to grace us with 'er presence, will be guests at the party, comprende?"

"Yes Guv."

He shook his head. "Right, everyone get off and in place, DI Drake and meself will be arriving later with the rest of the guests. And remember – no cock ups else you might find one of my boots delivering swift and painful retribution – clear?"

"Heil bloody Hitler," muttered Ray.

"Summat to say Carling?"

"No Guv."

"Good," he smirked as he made his way into his office and the rest of CID filed out.

Alex hurried into the main office bumping into Shaz as she did so.

"Wow you look great ma'am, really sexy," Shaz said looking her up and down appraisingly.

"Thanks Shaz, its not too much is it? Supposed to a little bit classier than my other 'undercover' outfits."

Shaz just smiled, the Guv's eyes would pop out she was sure. "No ma'am I'm sure it'll do the job. Though have to say that the Guv has got one over on you this time."

Alex smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't say this but…well, I would…if you know what I mean." She gave the older woman a wink and then left the now deserted office.

Very strange, Alex thought as she made her way to Gene's office. She opened the door quietly and entered to find him standing with his back to her, looking out of the window with glass in hand. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she took in the sight of him. Even without the jacket, which he had flung onto the chair, he was a magnificent sight in grey/green breeches tucked into knee length leather boots, and braces over a blue/green shirt.

"Enjoyin' the view Bolly?" he said without turning around.

Actually, to her surprise, she had been. Why had she not realised he had such long legs before? She put her head to one side and noticed the way the breeches seemed to accentuate his nicely rounded arse – very nice indeed, she thought! Shaz was right.

"I was actually, Gene," she admitted as he turned around to face her, "Always did like a man in uniform!"

He took another sip of whiskey, "Wot – even in bloody Nazi uniform?"

She moved closer as he took the jacket and shrugged it on, "Well, technically its not really a Nazi uniform Gene."

"Eh? Looks Nazi to me."

"Well, from what I remember there were several German armed organisations in World War Two and this looks like a Wehrmacht uniform, not SS or Gestapo."

"So, who were they then?"

"There were just the regular German army as opposed to members of the Nazi party. In fact many of the commanders were very conservative and came from the minor German aristocracy and a lot would have served in the First World War."

Gene stood and looked at her, "How the 'ell do you know all that? You're a…. girl" he spat out.

"Yes, well I'm a 'girl' who happens to be interested in world history – I loved this sort of thing at school, and besides, " she smiled knowingly, "I told you, I love a man in uniform." She moved closer to him and began to examine the insignia on the jacket.

Gene held his breath as her fingers ran delicately over his chest, her tousled hair catching the bare skin at his neck.

"So Bolly," he murmured, "what am I then?"

"Mmm?" she said as raised her head to face him, "Oh, well looking at the medals and insignia, you would have been Oberst…. Colonel in our ranking system." She continued pointing at various medals, "also a very brave man, Iron Cross and the German Gold Cross, a wound badge – probably a First World War veteran." For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, her hand still delicately placed upon his chest, "Gene?" she whispered.

The door crashed open and they sprang apart as Viv appeared in the doorway,

"Ever heard of knocking Viv," Gene said as he glared at the intruder.

"Er, Sorry Guv" he smiled to himself, "uniform are in place and I'm heading over too."

Gene cleared his throat, "Right, we'll be along when the rest of the guests start arriving." He watched Viv leave and then turned to Alex.

"So Bols, " he said as he took in her appearance, "once again you appear to be dressed as a tart in my office!"

"Well, in this case that's what I'm suppose to be – a tart that is! Though I had hoped it was a little subtler than my past outings – don't you like it?" she pouted.

He smiled at her and then started to circle around, looking at her from every angle. Very nice, he thought, very nice indeed. She was wearing a tight knee-length black skirt, which accentuated her pert behind, and her long legs were encased in fishnet stockings. One side of the skirt was slit up to the thigh and he just caught a glimpse of a garter at the top. A lacy peasant style blouse was worn off the shoulder exposing smooth creamy shoulders, though alas, not as much cleavage as he liked! A patterned scarf was wrapped around her throat and the whole ensemble topped off by a red beret worn jauntily to the side.

"So, that would make you a French tart then Bols? he said as they faced each other once again.

"Yes," she clapped delightedly, "a perfect companion for a German officer in occupied France you see?

"So does that mean you will be stickin' close to me tonight then, DI Frenchy Knickers?" he said as he moved ever closer to her.

She smiled at him, "Well, I am a tart Gene, will you make it worth my while?"

He reached over to her neck and adjusted the scarf, which had come loose, "I might just do that Bols, I might just do that."

She shivered as his hands brushed the skin at side of her neck. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the attraction between them and frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to any more.

He stepped back and looked at his watch, "Right we'd better be off then," he said reluctantly.

She grabbed the fake fox fur wrap and headed for the door, "You coming?"

"Meet you at the car Bols, just have to check something." He reached into a drawer and pulled out his gun and slipped it into the holster so handily provided as part of the uniform, "Well, no sense in wasting a good gun holster with a bloody fake." He grabbed the uniform cap and gloves and hurried after Alex.

………………**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and yes, I admit it – I loved Island at War starring the fab Mr Glenister and have been itching to get Gene into uniform ever since! So more fluff than you can shake a stick it in this chapter! A real fluff alert.**

**The song featured in this chapter is sung by Vera Lynn and is called 'Yours'**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos**

****

Rated – as always for Gene being just Gene

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gene parked the Quattro a few blocks away from the house. Ideally he would have liked to have parked right outside the Smythson's residence but parking conditions were atrocious and most other guests would be arriving by taxi.

"Bloody London parking," he complained as he got out of the car.

Alex smiled, "Its only going to get worse you know – just wait until Ken Livingston starts – then you'll have to pay £8 a day to park outside your own house!"

"What's that newt-fancying pillock got to do with it?"

"Mayor of London!"

Gene looked at her with disbelief, "Bollocks! Red Ken? Never 'appen."

Alex just smiled knowingly, Gene was becoming quite used to her weird and wonderful pronouncements about the future but she still liked to wind him up now and again. She walked around to where he was leaning on the car.

"'ave I got time for a fag?"

"No – and you should put your cap on as well."

"Listen Bols, just be grateful you got me in this gear to start with, don't push yer luck. I feel like a bloody thug!"

She moved slightly closer to him and leaned one arm against the car next to him, "Well I think you look very commanding," she said. "Actually you remind me of someone, I'm just trying to think…"

"Who? And don't say bloody Hitler!"

"Of course not," her eyes lit up, "I know, Richard Burton!"

"Eh?"

"Richard Burton in Where Eagles Dare – that's it!"

Gene peered intently at Alex and tried to decide whether she was taking the mickey or not. He looked into her lovely hazel eyes and saw nothing but amused affection – at least that's what he hoped it was.

"Please Gene – for me? And you know you can take the hat off as soon as you get indoors." She leaned closer to him and tentatively put a hand on his waist.

"Alex," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"I believe you have your hand on my weapon."

"Oh," she said and jumped back taking her hand off his gun holster.

"Wouldn't want me going off unexpectedly now would we DI Drake?" he smiled knowingly.

"Its only a fake gun isn't it Gene? You would actually be actually be taking a real gun into a private residence – would you?"

Gene opened the car door and retrieved his uniform cap and Alex's fox stole.

"'Ere, you forgot yer furry friend," he said as he flung the stole at her and then proceeded to don the cap and adjusted it to fit.

"Not at all I……." She tailed off and her jaw dropped slightly open as she turned to face Gene now in complete regalia – dress uniform, cap, gloves and gun holster. He stood facing her cap low over his eyes, one hand behind his back and the other hand holding his gloves.

_Oh no, she thought, bad enough that I'm falling in love with a probable construct of my vivid imagination, now I'm imagining him dressed as a German officer – and its turning me on!_

Gene frowned, "You alright Bols?"

"Yes, its just…you look so different! Good but different."

"You too Bols, you too." His eyes looked her up and down taking in every detail, every curve, every expression on her face. He liked what he saw, what man wouldn't, he thought. But actually she didn't have to dress like a tart to get through to him and turn him on – all she had to do was smile. He cleared his throat, "Right, time to get this show on the road then," and started to walk in the direction of the Smythson's.

"Gene?"

He turned back to look at her, "What?"

She held out her hand, "We're undercover remember?"

"Well I'm 'ardly likely to forget wearing this clobber am I?"

"No, I mean we're party guests – we've been invited as a married couple – that's the cover!"

He looked at her outstretched hand and then back to her face, "Well, its been my experience that married couples do not walk hand in hand to a party – more like 'ands around each others throats!"

She couldn't help laughing, he was the limit, really he was but she noticed him laughing with her now, "Well okay, newly married couple then."

He walked over to her and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "If we were a newly married couple Bolly, we wouldn't be going to a party! We'd be in a king-size bed somewhere, eating strawberries while I drank champagne out of your…."

"Gene!" she exclaimed and gave him a quick slap on the arm.

"What? We're undercover! I'm only getting' into character."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno Bols but when you've decided gimme a yell and then we can discuss it," he said holding out his arm for her, "but for now we've got a job to do."

She took the proffered arm and fell into step beside him, relishing the sensation of warm solid flesh beneath the jacket. She experienced a strange mix of sensations as they walked in companionable silence; on the one hand she felt safe, protected as though non-one could hurt her and on the other hand she felt a rush of desire at the mere proximity of him, the warmth of him and the familiar scent that was all Gene – smoke, whiskey and Eau de Gene Genie! Unique and quite stimulating, she thought.

They reached the door of the imposing residence and were ushered towards a cloakroom where Gene deposited his hat and gloves and helped Alex off with her fur stole. No sooner had they made their way to the main reception room and started to observe the other guests, when Ray approached with a tray of drinks.

"Very kind of yer, mate," Gene said taking a glass of champagne and then under his breath, "anything?"

"Nothing Gu…I mean, no nothing yet, bit early I think going on past form."

Alex helped herself to a glass and sipped while keenly observing the rest of the room, "try and keep an eye out in the kitchens as well Ray, who ever it is isn't likely to knock at the front door."

"Don't worry, we've got it covered – Lewis is working undercover in the kitchen." Ray moved off to meet the gaggle of guests arriving behind them.

Gene took a sip of champagne and grimaced, "Don't suppose there'll be any chance of a pint in this place will there?"

"No Gene I don't suppose there will," she laughed and then smiled up at him, her arm still linked with his.

"Ah well, s'ppose better stay fairly sober anyway," He looked down at her. God, she was so gorgeous and here they were together, at a party, enjoying themselves! Pity it was only for work, he thought. "Well, waddya think Bols, what's next?"

"Well, we'd probably better stick together for a little while – we are newlyweds after all," she smirked and took the opportunity to give his arm a squeeze and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Careful Bols, might start to think yer actually like me."

She frowned in confusion, "What a strange thing to say – of course I like you, that is I…"

"Ah Mr and Mrs Hunt, so glad you could make it!" a voice boomed from behind them. The both turned around to find Mrs Smythson bearing down on them at all speed and quickly enveloping Alex in a bear hug. "See my dear," she whispered, "I won't give anything away," and with that she winked at Gene and walked off, spotting another guest she needed to greet.

They turned to each other and burst out laughing, "Blimey, if that doesn't give the game away then nothing will," Gene exclaimed.

"Not exactly subtle was she?"

"About as subtle as a poke in the eye with a plastic daffodil!"

She took his arm again as they proceeded to work the room, chatting here and there to the odd guest, trying to pick up any clues, any signs that something might be amiss. They really had done a very good job with the party theme, thought Alex as she looked around. Huge posters from the era were placed in strategic positions and there was subtle draping with what looked like parachute silk. A live band was playing at one end of the vast room, churning out a medley of nostalgic tunes from the 40s – Glen Miller, Vera Lynn, Frank Sinatra and the Andrews Sisters amongst the tunes she recognised but plenty of others that she didn't.

Gene touched her hand to get her attention and she caught her breath as the sensations spread from her hand to the rest of her body. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just going to the bar to check on Chris and Shaz, okay?"

She nodded and watched as he walked away from her. She just couldn't get enough of that view, she decided as he walked towards the bar. Although it could be just the uniform inspiring these feelings she didn't think so – because what she actually wanted to do was rip the damn thing off and find the warm flesh beneath. She shook her head to clear the image of naked Gene, "Focus, Alex, focus," she muttered to herself.

Gene made his way to the bar and Chris came over and smiled,

"Gettya anything Sir? He said and winked, "free bar yer know."

"Don't mind if I do – my usual please."

"Err what would that be Sir," said Chris widening his eyes in panic.

Gene played along, "That would be a glass of your finest malt whiskey – and make it snappy!"

Christ poured a large measure, which Gene tasted appreciatively, "Lovely," he sighed, his voice then dropping to a whisper, "heard anything yet then?"

Chris shook his head, "heard nowt at this end," as he wiped the bar down like a professional.

"Right, keep yer eyes and ears open then – anything and you get a message to me okay?"

Chris nodded and Gene left the bar carrying his precious glass of whiskey and then grabbed a glass of champagne for Alex from a passing waiter. He had almost reached her side when a petite blonde, dressed as a nurse stepped in front of him.

"Well hello gorgeous," she said seductively, "and who are you?" She grabbed the glass of champagne before Gene could say anything, "ooh a drink for me how clever of you."

Alex turned to look for Gene when she realised that he had not returned to her side. She spotted him talking to small blonde who was currently fluttering her eyelashes at him and kept touching his arm. "Oh really," thought Alex as unexpected jealously swept through her, "I don't think so!" She adjusted her blouse and made her way towards them.

"Darling there you are!" she announced as she reached his side, took his free arm and kissed him on the cheek, "I thought I'd lost you." She looked down at the blonde who was now standing with mouth agape, "and this is?"

"I'm Daphne – sorry you are?"

"His wife," Alex said simply, "and champagne – how kind," as she removed the glass from Daphne's hand and steered Gene away.

Gene smirked, "We're only talking Bols."

"Hmph," she said, "I don't think Daphne was just interested in your views on world politics Gene, trust me!"

"Jealous?"

"Ha! – me? Jealous?" Alex pouted.

Gene leaned over and gave her a lightening quick kiss on the lips, "you're the only tart for me Bolly," he whispered softly.

"Prove it"

"What?"

She nodded towards the dance floor, "Dance with me Gene."

He groaned, he would do most things for this woman but…"I'm not a bloody fairy!"

She shook her head, "Have you seen yourself? No one in their right mind would think you a 'fairy' as you put it. Besides, I have it on good authority that you are quite the mover on the dance floor when you want to be."

"Long time ago Alex, long time," he said thinking back. He looked at her expectant face – should he? He heard the music change from up-tempo 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' to a slower song, something he didn't recognise. Dare he take her in his arms? What if he couldn't let her go?

She fluttered those long eyelashes at him, "Please?"

He hesitated and then put his drink down and took hers and put it down too, "Right then, 'bout time I showed you some of me moves," and taking her hand led her onto the busy dance floor.

They faced each other and Alex smiled at him reassuringly. He put his hand on her waist he took her hand, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder, as they danced in the more formal style of the era. Vera Lynn sang sweetly as Gene led her confidently around the floor:

_Yours in the grey of December  
Here or on far distant shores  
I've never loved anyone  
The way I love you  
How could I  
When I was born to be  
Just yours_

The words made Alex catch her breath as the warmth of his hand on her waist seemed to brand her skin and his fingers gently entwined with hers. They moved even more slowly until they were almost rooted to the spot, and Alex moved to put both arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, while he encircled her waist, their bodies gently pressed together. They swayed in time to the music, oblivious as the other couples danced around them:

_Yours till the stars lose their glory  
Yours till the birds fail to sing  
Yours for the end of life's story  
This pledge to you dear  
I bring_

He closed his eyes and felt the warm of her body through the thick jacket, the scent of her hair and body surrounded him and the touch of her hand on his neck sent small electric shocks down his spine. He wished he could hold her like this forever. The song finished and he reluctantly opened his eyes to find her looking at him, eyes clouded with desire, as he was sure his own must have been. He pulled her closer, "Alex," he whispered.

She reluctantly untangled herself from him and stroked his cheek and nodded, unable to put into words exactly what she was feeling. He simply raised an eyebrow, took her hand and kissed it quickly and led her from the floor to where they had left their drinks.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb as the stood together, unwilling to sever the last physical contact with her. "Suppose we should see if anythings going on?"

She sighed heavily, why did they have to be on duty? "Suppose," she agreed. I'll go to the ladies room and then have a word with Shaz on the way back. You could find Ray and see whats happening – if anything." She started walking away from him, "Oh and Gene,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you – for the dance I mean. It was…lovely."

He watched her go, her hips swaying seductively as she sashayed across the room. "Bloody 'ell Bols, you'll be the death of me one day," he mumbled.

……………**..to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your lovely reviews – much appreciated. This chapter has a bit of angst among the fluff but all in a good cause.**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos**

**Rated – upped the rating for bad language – gets a bit intense**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She hadn't really set out to seduce Gene tonight – not really. But it seemed that for once they were in agreement and the seduction taking place was entirely mutual. Now if only they could wrap up this undercover operation perhaps they could go somewhere quiet and do something about it!

Her mind was still elsewhere as she left the ladies and practically tripped over a man wearing what appeared to be an RAF officer uniform. She put out her hand to stop herself falling, coming into contact with his gun holster. He jerked back as though stung.

"Watch it yer stupid tart!" he said gruffly and then proceeded to make his way towards the kitchen.

Alex watched him go, "Charmed I'm sure! Definitely not an officer and a gentleman!" Her brain immediately started ticking about the incident. There was something not quite right here, she could feel it – gut instinct as Gene called it. She decided to track him at a discreet distance until she could figure it out.

It could be nothing but he had massively overreacted to her touching him and his voice was …. "Accent, of course that's it!". He didn't fit the profile of the rest of the guests at this particular party. She was no snob but was willing to bet that Mr and Mrs Smythson didn't have many cockney acquaintances. She looked around for Gene and spotted him in the distance talking to Ray – too far away to attract his attention and she didn't want to lose sight of her prey. She would just have to hope that one of the team spotted her leaving. She peered into the kitchen and then entered.

"Quickly," she announced, "anyone seen an RAF officer come through here?"

A white coated chef lifted his head and gestured towards a door, "Through that door love – goes out into the garden."

"Thanks." She opened the door quietly and went through to find herself in a large pleasant garden – well large by London standards anyway. It was quite mature with trees and bushes providing shade and what looked like a small summerhouse at the bottom. It was dark with very little light breaking through from the curtained windows of the house.

"Where are you then?" she muttered as she ventured further into the centre of the garden, her heels sinking into the soft turf. She shivered slightly in the dark chill air of a February night. She heard a soft click and then a voice.

"You looking for me then darlin?" Now why don't you just turn around nice and slow like?"

She turned and as expected came face to face with the man in RAF uniform. _Great_ _going Alex! Now how are you going to get yourself out of this one?_ She raised her hands in a submissive gesture before speaking.

"Its okay, I'm not armed."

He looked her up and down, mentally undressing her, "Course not – nowhere to hide anything in that get up is there?" he leered.

"Absolutely, so why don't we just talk reasonably and you can tell me what's happening here?"

"Absolutely," he mimicked, "I'll just put the gun down then shall I?" He dropped his arm and turned away from her slightly but before she had time to react a hard backhanded slap connected with her face, the force knocking her to the ground and leaving her stunned.

He wrenched the beret from her head and grabbed a hand-full of hair, dragging her to her feet and she cried out with pain and shock.

"Fucking bitch!" he spat and dragged her in the direction of the summerhouse. Her heels sticking in the turf as she lost her footing and then her shoes.

They reached the summerhouse and her assailant swore in frustration as he noticed the huge padlock, "Never mind, we'll just do this here shall we?" He grabbed Alex by the throat and slammed her back against the door. A mixture of pain, fear and adrenaline coursed though her.

"Please..there's no need…"

"Shut it you tart," he said as he brought the gun up to her head. His other hand now released her throat, his fingers tracking an outline down to the creamy skin exposed by her blouse. He gripped the neckline and tugged it violently down ripping the fabric and exposing her satin covered breasts.

Alex closed her eyes briefly and tried not to panic, but she could think of nothing that would help. _Gene please! Where are you? _She heard a weapon being cocked in the still night air and then a familiar voice.

"I believe that's my French tart you 'ave there! Now why don't you put the gun down before I blow your fuckin' brains out?"

Her eyes shot open to find Gene standing there, eyes blazing and looking extremely dangerous. His gun was touching the back of her assailant's head and Alex was in no doubt that he was sorely tempted to pull the trigger. He looked at her and winced when he caught sight of her bruised and swollen face.

"Alex?"

She went to speak but pain lanced through her face and she grimaced. She noticed Ray and Chris racing across the manicured lawn towards them, weapons ready, as she placed an arm across her chest to preserve her modesty – or what little she had left!

The thug dropped his gun under Gene's not so gentle prompting and he was yanked away from her with some force. Gene sharply brought his knee up and the man dropped to the grass clutching battered genitals. Gene then moved towards her, his arms enfolding her into a strong embrace.

"Christ Alex, I'm sorry."

"Not…your…fault," she stammered between sobs onto his shoulder.

"Shhh…s'alright now, I'm here."

He tenderly and very carefully wiped the tears from her eyes with gentle fingers. He quickly removed his gun belt and took off the uniform jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about what could have happened to her anger burned through his veins like molten lava. He looked around to find Ray and Chris dragging the man to his feet. Spotting Shaz in the distance he gestured for her to come forward.

"Shaz, take DI Drake inside – get 'er some brandy or something."

"Gene?" Alex said.

"Its okay Alex," he said as he gently rubbed her chin with his thumb, "go inside and get seen to – I'll be with 'yer in a minute." He handed her over to Shaz after a last gentle hug and she was led towards the safety and warmth of the house.

"Right," he turned to face Alex's attacker, still being held by Ray, "let 'im go Ray," he said quietly.

"Guv?"

"I said let go of him – its alright, there's nowhere for 'im to run to." Ray reluctantly released him and Gene handed over his weapon and motioned for him to back off.

"So you little toerag, " he said as he stood directly in front of the man, "like picking on women do ya? Give you a thrill does it? " Gene poked in him the chest at the end of each question, "Well, lets see 'ow brave you are with someone your own size eh? Hit me."

"What?" the startled man exclaimed.

"I said hit me, pick a fight with me!"

"You're mad - I don't want to."

Gene poked him again, "What's yer problem? I'm defenceless - or do you just like hitting women then?" The man started to whimper. Gene looked at him with contempt, "Christ you're pathetic," and with a sudden movement brought his right hand back and unleashed a backhander across the man's face knocking him down. Breathing heavily Gene turned away, "take him away Ray."

"Guv?" Ray said, surprised that he had stopped with just one slap.

"I gave 'im what he gave Alex, now get him out of my sight before I kill him."

Gene watched as Chris and Ray bundled him away and the rest of CID and uniform branch left the garden, leaving him alone. Tension released, he sank to his knees allowing anger, frustration and helplessness flow out of him, leaving him spent. He covered his face with his hands and breathed heavily as a single tear escaped and he wiped it away. He got to his feet and composed himself. He had to be strong for her, for his Alex. A smile played around his lips, 'his Alex', he thought. Yes she was – she might not know it yet, but now he was even more determined to persuade her. He wasn't going to fight it any more and neither should she.

He found her sitting in an otherwise deserted kitchen being tended to by Shaz.

"Alright Shaz, you can get yerself away now, I'll look after DI Drake."

Shaz saw the look on the Guv's face and did as she was told. She looked back at them sitting together and smiled. They did look lovely together, she thought. She hoped they would realise they were made for each other and get on with it!

Gene probed Alex's face with gentle hands, trying to assess the damage. Shaz had done a good job cleaning the wound where the skin had broken but there was going to be a lot of bruising. She winced as he touched a sensitive spot.

"Sorry" he muttered. _Bastard, should have beat the living daylights of the scumbag_. "Don't think anythin's broken but we can go get it checked out if yer like?"

She covered his hand with her own, "No..I don't want…no" She just couldn't face going to hospital and being prodded and poked.

He nodded, stood up and started searching for something in the kitchen.

"How do men do that anyway?" she said, "How do they know exactly where to hit a woman so that it causes the most injury?"

Gene looked up from rummaging around in a freezer, "Not all men Alex, we're not all bastards! I've never hit any woman – not even when provoked!" He found what he was looking for and moved to a bench.

She watched him as he crushed some ice and placed it in a towel and she remembered when she had slapped and then punched him and he had shown not a hint of retaliating. He sat down opposite and placed the homemade icepack gently to her cheek.

""Keep that on for a while, it'll hurt but you'll be glad in the morning."

"Thank you…and…I'm sorry."

"Eh? What the 'ell for?" he said, not following her train of thought.

She sighed, "I hit you and…you're right you didn't retaliate and I took that for granted."

He chuckled, "Oh that! Ay, well you've got a mean left 'ook too. Just remember next time yer tempted to belt me, that I can't…I won't hit back."

She smiled painfully, "I'm sure I can find an equally painful means of expressing myself" she assured him.

"Sure you can Bolly, I'm sure you can," he reached over to stroke her uninjured cheek, "come on now, I'll get you home." They both stood and Gene fastened the uniform jacket about her, covering her ripped clothing and with an arm around her shoulders led her outside into the street and to the Quattro.

The journey to Alex's flat was uneventful and she dozed as the warmth of the car and the brandy she had drunk lulled her into sleep. The next thing she knew Gene was gently stroking her hand and she started awake.

He smiled, "Come on sleepin' beauty, we're 'ere!" He got out of the car and went around and opened the door for Alex. "I'll walk you up."

She looked at him, and could see he would brook no argument about this. He held his arm out for her, as he had done earlier this evening and she took it gladly. Once again the feeling of safety and security returned as he escorted her up to the flat.

"How come you're always there Gene?"

"What? Where?"

She turned to face him as they reached Alex's door, "When I most need you," she said reaching for his hand, "you always seem to appear."

He ran his finger tenderly across her lips, "Maybe that's what I'm here for Alex."

She looked into those deep blue eyes and considered his response. Maybe he was right, maybe that's what he was here for – or maybe that's what she was here for? She shook her head, probably not the best time to be thinking about this after the events of tonight.

"You okay?" he said

"She smiled and nodded, "Just tired and…you know..."

He took the keys out of her hand and opened the door for her, "Try and get a good night's sleep." He walked her into the flat turning on lights as they went, "Take a couple of painkillers as well," he said as she wandered off into the bedroom.

"Alex? You alright?"

She quickly reappeared having taken his jacket off and wrapped a robe around herself.

"Thought you might like this back" she said handing over the jacket. She watched as he shrugged it back on and the transformation took place again, even though he didn't bother buttoning up the tunic. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a gentle but all enveloping bear hug.

"Don't hurry into work tomorrow – you've 'ad a bit of a shock, so just see 'ow it goes."

She relaxed into his embrace and her hands found their way under the jacket and around his waist – her face was going to hurt like hell tomorrow but for now this was all the pain relief she needed.

"I'll be fine – I'll see you tomorrow."

He released her and reluctantly moved towards the door, "Oh and if yer need me…you don't feel safe or anything…erm just call me and I'll come back okay?"

She nodded and he bent over and carefully kissed her lips, "Love you Alex," he muttered as he left and closed the door.

Alex looked after him in amazement but with a blissful smile on her face. She touched her lips where she could still feel the imprint of his kiss, "Actually Gene, I think I love you too."

………………**..to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and comments – this was only meant to be a bit of fluff but I seemed to have got carried away again!**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos  
Rated – Gene being Gene again but nothing major**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alex walked into CID the next morning wearing her normal 'uniform' of tight jeans and leather jacket but with the addition of dark sunglasses, even though the weather outside didn't really warrant them.

"Morning", she said quietly as she quickly passed through and settled at her desk. A quick look around confirmed her suspicions that CID was unusually quiet this morning. No sight of Gene or Ray, Lewis and Biro seemed absent too. Only Chris and Shaz were in their normal positions.

"Morning ma'am," said Shaz brightly, "you feeling okay?"

"Not too bad Shaz, thanks," she said as she removed the sunglasses.

"Oh ma'am, that looks awful!" said Shaz coming over to offer sympathy.

"Probably looks worse than it feels – besides, you should see the other fella," she joked.

Chris lifted his head, "Yeah, his face looks really mes…" he tailed off as Shaz gave him the evil eye.

"What do you mean? Please don't tell me that he's been beaten up? What happened Chris? What happened when I left the garden last night?"

He looked nervously from Shaz back to his DI, not sure whether to tell her the truth or not. "Nothing, well nothing really ma'am. It were quite strange really, not like the Guv at all."

Alex wandered over to where Chris was sitting, determined to get to the bottom of this. "What do you mean 'strange'?"

"Well, Ray was 'olding the bloke like normal, but the Guv, well he had this strange look in 'is eye, told Ray to let him go, then gave Ray 'is gun, which he never does," he finished nervously.

Alex was intrigued, "Go on Chris, what did Ge..the Guv do next?"

Chris gulped, "Well, that's just it ma'am, he told the bloke to punch him, like he punched you! Said he should pick a fight with 'im instead of a woman."

"And did he, punch the Guv I mean?"

Chris shook his head, "Nah, not even though the Guv was defenceless."

She smiled to herself, 'defenceless' was not the first word that sprang to mind where Gene was concerned. Even unarmed he was never defenceless.

"Called him a coward," continued Chris, "then he just gave 'im a backhander, you know – like the scumbag 'ad done to you. Me and Ray, we just took 'im away after that."

Alex nodded, "Thanks Chris," and returned to her desk. She felt a surge of conflicting emotions – one the one hand she was glad that Gene had restrained himself which, given the circumstances was a bloody miracle. But on the other hand, she really wanted the bastard to have a good hiding, to experience the fear and pain that she had felt. She sighed, perhaps men could never truly understand, the truly numbing fear that you were about to be assaulted or possibly raped.

Shaz came over and patted her hand and whispered, "Well, I thought you were really brave ma'am," before wandering back to her own desk.

Tears unexpectedly sprang into her eyes and she was still feeling a bit shaky and emotional from the events of last night – including Gene's unexpected declaration. _Get a grip Alex, you're supposed to be a modern 21st century woman!_ She shrugged off her jacket and decided to tackle some paperwork.

"Nothing else going on then Chris?"

"Not much ma'am. Lewis and Biro are over at the Smythson's getting more details and working with forensics and the Guv and Ray are interviewing Thompson."

"Thompson?"

"Yeah, the bloke that 'it yer last night – they've been in there with the lawyers a couple of hours now."

"Do we know anything about him – this Thompson?"

Chris wandered over reading the file, "Redmond Thompson, known as 'Red', He's got previous form for armed robbery, but nothing for…well..yer know…assault, ma'am."

"Lucky me – I get to be his first victim!"

"And his last," a familiar voice boomed as Gene entered the office, his eyes immediately finding Alex, "and you are not a victim Bolly! You are one 'er Majesty's finest and don't you forget 'it!"

She smiled at his immediately reassuring prescence, "Yes Guv."

He pouted slightly then nodded and wandered over to her desk, "'Ow's it going then?"

She looked at him and wondered if she had imagined his hurried declaration of love last night, "I'm fine – really I am," she said.

"Good, in that case think you can find your way to the kettle and make a brew?" and nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

Shaz immediately sprang up, "I can do that.."

"Sit down Granger," he barked, "I'm sure DI Drake is quite capable of making a cup of tea – besides the exercise will be good for 'er."

Alex sighed heavily and got out of her seat, he really could be a bastard sometimes. Still, she could do with a coffee and she didn't really like Shaz being expected to get it for her. She made her way to the kitchen area and proceeded to go through the mechanics of making tea while helping herself to a coffee from the pot that was already there.

"You didn't really 'ave to make me a brew."

Alex jumped slightly in surprise as Gene appeared behind her. She turned around to face him and found a slight smile playing around his lips.

"I just wanted to see…well, see if yer alright, away from that lot."

She smiled and nodded as he moved closer. Gently he took her head in his hands and examined her face, probing her cheek expertly with gentle fingers. She closed her eyes and allowed the contrasting sensations to wash over her. She experienced some pain as he touched the more sensitive areas of the bruising but this was quickly overshadowed by the tingling sensation that the touch of his fingers elicited.

She opened her eyes briefly to see Shaz coming around the corner. Shaz's eyes opened as wide as saucers and then she smiled knowingly and quietly backed out before Gene spotted her.

Gene finished his examination and then quickly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her injured cheekbone.

"There," he said quietly, "all better now."

Alex smiled and sat down with her coffee while Gene fussed around and made himself a cup of strong tea. She tried to gather her thoughts.

"You seem to be very good at that – the examination I mean."

He sniffed, "Did a bit of National Service – had some medical training."

_Ah that explains it, she thought_, "So - Red Thompson?"

"Vicious little scrote, " he said as he stirred his tea and sat opposite her. He looked at Alex and tried to determine if his hasty avowal of love last night had put her off. What had he been thinking? She must think he was mad – love indeed! He sipped his tea slowly. Thing is, he didn't really want to take it back now, not after all that had happened. He needed her to know that things had changed – had been changing for a while now. This was more than simply lust, although to be quite frank he still wanted to shag her brains out given half the chance! But he recognised now that he needed her in other ways – in all ways. He wanted to make love to her all night and try and show her what she meant to him.

"Earth to Gene?"

"Eh?"

She smiled and briefly touched his hand, "You looked like you were miles away."

"Ah, just thinkin' about you in that French tarts outfit," he smirked, "never did get me 'ands on that garter."

She raised an indulgent eyebrow, "Perhaps another time."

"Promises, promises," his eyes ranged over her body from top to bottom, "anyway, you masquerading as librarian today? I've seen more flesh exposed on a nun," he said as he gestured at her blouse which was fastened right to the top. He winced as he saw a look of pain flash across her eyes, "Alex? He didn't…hurt you…touch.."

"No," she said quickly seeing the anger spark in his face, "no, its just…its silly I know but…maybe I provoked him – if I hadn't been wearing…"

"Stop that Alex," he took her hand, "it wasn't your fault." He rubbed her hand with his thumb, "Christ, you could 'ave been wearing sackcloth and bloody ashes and he still would 'ave done what he did – and what he tried to." He stopped to think but banished the images of what might have happened if he had not got there in time. "Don't let 'im win Alex, don't let him change ya eh?"

He was right of course, she knew he was right but she just needed to hear him say it. She reluctantly removed her hand from his and unbuttoned a few of the pearl buttons of her blouse until a 'v' of creamy flesh was exposed. She looked up and saw undisguised appreciation in his eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you wanted a quick peek would it?"

"Course not!" he said looking offended and then a rare and dazzling smile, "well, just a little bit."

She raised her eyebrows, "So, have you charged him - Thompson?"

"Yep_, _conspiracy to commit armed robbery, actual bodily harm, assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest and having a dick the size of a dormouse!"

She laughed out loud, "I'm not sure that last one will stick."

"It will if we show the jury a picture!"

He watched her closely as she laughed. He loved that – he loved to make her really laugh. She was going to be fine.

"Suppose we'd better get on," she said.

"Yeah, well nothing much happening once we get this tied up," he looked at her again. That cheek still had to be painful and she did look a little tired around the eyes. "You should go 'ome, get some rest."

"I'm fine at the moment, really. I'd rather be here with other people rather than moping around feeling sorry for myself." She looked at his resolute expression and knew she would have to circumvent an order being issued.

"Okay, I'll stay a couple more hours and then go back to the flat – only if it's still quiet though."

He nodded in agreement, "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she paused, "actually, I was going to ask…that is." _Come on Alex spit it out she thought. _"I wondered if you'd like to have dinner tonight…with me that is?"

"Dinner? You mean like a date? That would be another date – our second date?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair, "Yes, a date – a real date."

"Well, I dunno, another date…people might talk," he said trying to keep a straight face.

_Oh God! He didn't want to did he? _"Talk?" she stammered.

"Well yer know, second date and all that – serious stuff," his face cracked finally and he chuckled, "sorry couldn't help winding you up."

"Bastard!"

"Well, now yer know 'ow nerve wracking it is sometimes, asking a girl out. But the answer is yes, I'd love to. Shall I pick you up later – go somewhere posh? "

She licked her lips nervously, "Actually, I was thinking you could come to the flat. I'm a pretty good cook and..."

"I don't want yer to go to any trouble Alex, I mean, you're still not recovered from last night. Wouldn't it be easier if we went out?" Gene fought down his natural inclinations – in normal circumstances he would love to get her alone in the flat but he didn't want to rush things.

She touched her bruised cheek, "Thing is Gene, I don't think I'm really up to going out – facing lots of other people looking like this." She didn't mention that she also didn't want people thinking that somehow Gene had done this to her. "It'll be much nicer in the flat and I promise not to poison you. Besides, we can always go out another time."

"Well, if you're sure," he replied. _Other times, she was already talking of other_ _times he thought hopefully._

She stood up to leave, "Great that's settled then," she smiled and left him sitting at the table with a bemused expression. He was just about to get up when she popped her head around the partition and said, "and wear something slutty!"

……………**.to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well thank you so much for the reviews and comments – honestly don't know what to say!**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos yadda, yadda………..don't own Billy Joel either come to think of it**

**Summary – The second date! Also love this song by Billy Joel and thought it was very Gene and Alex!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Didn't I say I wasn't ready for a romance?  
__Didn't we promise we would only be friends?  
__And so we danced though it was only a slow dance  
I started breaking my promises right there and then_

_Didn't I swear there would be no complications?  
__Didn't you want someone who's seen it all before  
Now that you're here It's not the same situation  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore_

_How many nights have I been lonely without you?  
__I tell myself how much I really don't care  
How many nights have I been thinking about you?  
__Wanting to hold you but knowing you would not be there_

_This night you're mine  
__It's only you and I  
I'll tell you to forget yesterday  
__This night we are together_

_Tomorrow is such a long time away  
__This night can last forever  
_

_(Copyright Billy Joel, This Night) _

Alex finished applying her lipstick, pressed her lips together and then examined her appearance in the mirror. She turned her face to one side and gently touched her cheekbone. She had managed to cover up some of the bruising, but a lot of the damage was still evident. _It will have to do, she thought. _She wanted to look good but had an idea that Gene wouldn't really care about her bruised face - he'd seen at her best and her worst and seemed happy with both.

She moved to look in the full-length mirror and turned from side to side. She smiled and pronounced herself satisfied with what she saw. Long legs encased in sheer stockings gave way to a chocolate brown wrap dress in soft jersey that both draped and accentuated her curves. A deep 'v' at the neckline ensured that the fabric highlighted the swell of her breasts and a chunky gold coloured necklace with matching bracelet and earrings completed the ensemble.

"I certainly hope you appreciate this Mr Hunt," she muttered to herself as she left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to check on dinner.

She had decided on a simple menu with seafood salad to start, a classic roasted chicken with lemon and thyme and cheesecake to finish. After checking and stirring she was confident that everything was as it should be. A twinge of pain shot through her cheek as she smiled, _Ouch_!_ Well, I'm not having that. _She quickly found some painkillers and swallowed a couple. She was not having anything spoil her night with Gene,

Everything was ready so she allowed herself to relax and poured a small glass of wine and sat at the table, which was perfectly set for an intimate dinner - thanks to help from Luigi. She really was looking forward to tonight and to spending time away from work with Gene. A smile played around her lips as she looked back to that afternoon. She hadn't really had time for that nap she had promised herself but instead had indulged in languorous bubble bath. As she had soaped her body her mind had naturally turned to the man who seemed to dominate her thoughts – both waking and sleeping. Her body had shivered in anticipation as she imagined his hands exploring her body, his lips claiming hers while she drew him deeper inside her. She had cried out his name as her own hands brought her to the peak of pleasure, pleasure that she hoped – she knew – would be a foretaste of the night to come.

She took a sip of her wine and considered Gene's declaration of love. It had been totally unexpected on her part, and although she had no doubt that he meant it, she doubted it was the sort of thing he said very often. She realised now that he was the kind of man whose actions conveyed his emotions and she rather liked that.

"Well, I love you too Gene Hunt," she said to the empty room. She was so tired of resisting him, resisting the feelings he inspired in her – and not just the physical ones! Maybe this was why she was here in 1981 – strange that she would have to somehow go back in time 27 years to finally fall in love. She shook her head – tonight she wasn't going to worry about the past or the future, just the here and now. A knock at the door interrupted her reverie and with a last glance in the mirror to check her appearance she went to answer it.

"Ello Bols."

Alex hadn't really been sure what to expect – just same old Gene she supposed as she had presumed he would be coming straight from the office, but what she saw made her heart race and butterflies start flying around her stomach. He stood leaning against the door-frame, wearing a dark suit which accentuated his long legs and a pristine white shirt opened at the neck giving her a glimpse of skin adorned by a discreet gold chain. He looked simply gorgeous.

"Can I come in then or we gonna give Luigi a treat?" he smirked.

"Oh yes sorry, "she stammered, "You look…"

"Slutty?" he enquired as he leaned in and kissed her good cheek and closed the door.

She breathed in the smell of him, heady and masculine; he had obviously made an effort and was freshly showered, shaved and changed. She laughed, "Well, sexy anyway."

He frowned slightly, "I'm not wearing a vest – that's pretty slutty!" For the moment he decided not to reveal his other concession to sluttiness – that would come later he hoped!

She threw her head back and laughed and once again Gene felt that strange sensation that he felt every time she did that. Happiness.

"Didn't know what to bring so I got this," he said handing over a bottle of wine.

"You just had to bring yourself Gene, but this will go nicely with the meal," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He caught her by the waist and held her a moment, "You look bloody gorgeous," and then gently kissed her. They stood there for a moment, lips joined but neither seeking to deepen the kiss, quite happy just to touch and taste. She could feel his hands on her waist as she reached up and touched the bare skin at his neck. They were disturbed by a noise from the kitchen and reluctantly stepped apart.

"I'd better check, something might be bubbling over."

"Somethings already bubbling over right 'ere Bols" he muttered as he watched her walk away. He composed himself and looked around. She had done a good job trying to make this a romantic venue for a meal, he conceded. Low lighting and candles, mood music and a table set for two – very nice indeed. But the best thing as far as Gene was concerned was that they were alone, no CID and no Luigi hovering around, just the two of them.

"Can I 'elp with anything?" he shouted in the general direction of the kitchen.

"You could open that bottle of wine and pour some out, and then we can start."

* * *

The meal passed in a blur as they both relaxed into their 'date'. They had never found talking to each other a problem in the past and once the initial nerves had settled again, they were the same, teasing, joking, laughing and most of all flirting. _This time, Gene thought, this time we both want the same thing._

"So Gene," Alex said looking him in the eye as they sat sipping coffee, "what do you really want?"

_What I really want is to see what's under that dress._ "Well, think we should make ourselves comfy on the sofa if that's okay with you?"

"Absa..bloody..lutely," she slurred as she tried to stand and almost fell over.

Gene caught her and steadied her, "You okay Alex?" She can't be drunk, he thought. He'd seen her put away much more than that before – they'd only finished the one bottle!

"Fine, jussh fine– lead on." She said as she staggered towards the sofa and sank into its depths.

He raised his eyebrows, something not quite right here. He sank onto the sofa beside her and was immediately enveloped in a huge hug.

"Did I ever tell you, how very, very handsome you are?" she said before her head sank onto his chest.

"Not recently petal but feel free to express yerself." His arms wrapped around her, mainly because he liked the feel of her in his arms but also to stop her falling onto the floor. She may not be drunk but she was doing a pretty good impression. There was silence for a moment and he thought she had fallen asleep.

Suddenly she looked up and said, "I always wanted a dog you know - or a cat."

"Really?" He smiled wondering where this bizarre conversation was going. He couldn't help being amused even though he now realised that the evening might not end exactly as he had planned.

"Yeah," she continued, "but now…now I've got a Manc Lion," she leaned forward until her face was mere inches from his, "my own pussy…"

He stroked her cheek, "Funny, was hoping for a pussy meself," he teased.

She stared at him for a moment uncomprehending and then it sank in and she collapsed laughing, "Ha! I get it, I get it…. very funny…pussy." She laid her head on his chest again.

He shook his head, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Yer didn't by any chance take any painkillers tonight did you?"

A silence and then, "Errrm, just one…or was it two? Not more than two?"

"Okay," he sighed resigning himself to the fact things had definitely gone awry. Didn't matter, not really. He held her closer still, just enjoying feeling the warmth of her body against his.

"Gene?"

"Yes Bols?"

"You know I love you…I do you know…. really, quite…"

"Shhh now," he said as he stroked her hair. Her face was buried in his chest and he couldn't see her expression, "tell me tomorrow eh?"

He lay there a moment longer and kissed the top of her head. Suppose he had better think about moving her before she really was out of it. He slowly sat up taking Alex with him and positioned her so that she that leant against the back of the sofa. Her eyes were closed.

"Alex," he slapped her good check gently.

"Mm, okay," she said as she slumped back down onto the sofa.

"Course you are luv."

He looked at her dozing peacefully. He could just leave her here on the sofa he supposed. She rolled towards the edge. He let out a deep sigh – then again maybe not. He bent down and carefully picked her up in his arms – he was getting too old for this! She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to the bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed.

"Well Bolly," he said to the unconscious figure as he removed her shoes, "I 'ad hoped to be doing this in more pleasurable circumstances." Should he remove anything else? Would she give him an earful if he did? Sod it. He moved forward and looked for the fastening on her dress and carefully peeled it from her. He looked at her sleeping figure and groaned softly. Matching caramel coloured satin bra and knickers complete with suspenders and stockings. He softly touched the top of one stocking and then the silky skin next to it. Alex didn't move.

"What a waste," he muttered as he pulled the duvet over her.

Alex's eyes shot open and she grabbed his arm, "Don't go."

"Alex, I can't.."

"Please," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "frightened..." and she tailed off again.

"What of?"

"Clowns," She said still holding on to him, "Please – just stay with me till I'm asleep?"

_Clowns? I'll 'ave to try some of them painkillers meself! _"Alright, I'll be here," he soothed, "now go to sleep my darlin'." He stroked her forehead until she relaxed and then looked around the bedroom. There was no chair that he could prop himself in so it would have to be the bed. He sat on the side and removed his shoes and socks, paused slightly and then stood up and took his trousers off, before lying down beside her, slightly out of reach. She groaned and then rolled towards him flinging an arm around his waist.

"S'alright Alex, I'm 'ere now." He rolled onto his back with her arm still across him. He stared at the ceiling – it was going to be a long night!

………………**..to be continued**

**(Yes I am Siggy von Tease – but I promise you I won't keep you – and Gene – waiting too long for the next chapter – double helpings of smut I promise.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews as always – sorry this is a little later than I had planned. Major technical problems meant my computer ate this chapter – twice! Still – here it is. **

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos **

**Rated for language and very adult content!**

**Summary – there is no plot – just smut!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Much later Gene awoke to the dawning realisation that a delicate hand was stroking his arse through the fabric of his boxers. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realised he was lying face down on Alex's bed.

"This is very slutty underwear Gene Hunt," she said, "and just who is Maggie?"

"Shit," he quickly leaned over and fumbled for the bedside light and turned to face her. She had a look of amusement on her face – at least she wasn't mad at him.

"Margaret Thatcher, Lord Scarman and Arthur Scargill."

"Pardon?"

"Mental equivalent of a cold shower," he said.

"What? You just think of those three people and..."

He smirked, "Does the trick every time! Well, I 'ad to do something - you laying there looking like that," he gestured, "except well, sometimes...in a certain light, that Maggie..." he left the thought unfinished.

She slapped his arm playfully, "Oooh you..."

She was stopped by his mouth finding her lips, gently nibbling at first but then his tongue probing and demanding entrance as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues duelled, gently exploring and mimicking the act of love. Gene drew back reluctantly and looked into her eyes.

"Alex, you okay now?"

Truth be told she still feel a little light-headed but nothing like as bad as a few hours ago. However she wasn't about to tell Gene that, as she didn't want him to stop what she hoped he was about to do.

She groaned with embarrassment, "Was I really bad?"

"Nah, not really – quite funny actually!"

She reached over and touched his arm, "I'm fine Gene honest."

"Good," he said as he leaned over and proceed to scatter light kisses on her face, "Cos I want you to feel everything, " he kissed her eyes, "every kiss, every touch and every thrust – I want you feel everything – no holdin' back!"

He pushed her gently back onto the pillows and proceeded to ravish her mouth with his tongue, his hands finding the straps of her bra and pushing them down over her shoulders. She moaned gently as he kissed his way down her neck and hearing her moans of approval, nibbled on the sensitive spot he had discovered.

Her hands ranged over his broad shirt-covered back and pulled him closer, one hand moving lower and fingering the silky material of his boxers. He raised his head to look at her.

"You like me undies then?"

"Mmm very much," she said, "red silk boxers – very un-Gene like."

"Good, cos they've been givin' me the right 'orn all night!"

She laughed, "Think they're supposed to give me the 'orn' Gene."

"Well 'course, but they've been rubbing against me, err...wedding tackle all night – very pleasant I must say."

She giggled and her hands entangled themselves in his hair as she dragged him back down to her and he kissed the length of her collar bone, scattering light kisses until he found the hollow at the base of her neck which he lightly tongued, before moving down to the rise of her breasts seeking escape from their satin coverings. He kissed the soft flesh and then tugged one cup down until a rosy nipple was exposed. He moved a thumb over it watching as it peaked under his touch as Alex wriggled underneath him her hands moving behind her.

"No yer don't missus," he said catching her arms, "that's my job!"

His hands moved behind her back and quickly found and undid the fastenings of her bra, which he swiftly removed and flung into the far reaches of the bedroom.

"You've done this before," she laughed.

"I've 'ad me moments!"

His hands caressed her back and then slowly returned and found the fullness of her breasts. Reverently he stroked each one and bent down and kissed the valley in-between them.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," he sighed as he softly blew on one nipple and watched it pucker in response.

With finger and thumb he teased the nipple, encircling the taut bud and then leaning forward to take it in his mouth. While his mouth sucked and lapped at one nipple, his hand moved to its partner, wanting to leave neither neglected.

Alex moaned under the sensory onslaught and she could feel desire pooling between her thighs. She writhed under him as he moved his mouth over her and her back arched in response as she thrust her breast further into his mouth.

"Please...more..." she groaned.

"Happy to oblige," he muttered as one hand traced a delicate line down her stomach, past her belly-button and stopped at the top of her knickers.

Except, he thought, they weren't really knickers were they? More like a handkerchief with two pieces of string attached! Not that he was complaining of course. His finger slipped easily under the fabric and found the soft curly hair of her bush.

Alex shivered in anticipation and moved her hips against him, willing him to find the right spot.

He did. "There?" he said simply as his finger found the tiny nub of nerves.

The only answer was a soft whimper as he gently ran his finger over her clit, the sensations spiralling upwards into all parts of her body.

He continued to torment her as his fingers moved lower, moving the fabric of her panties to one side and exploring the wet juicy folds until he found the entrance to her core, teasing her with his fingers, dipping first one finger and then two fingers into her and quickly out again. He kept up a relentless rhythm moving up to her clit and then back again, thrusting into her and then out.

"Please...harder...yes."

He could feel her walls beginning to clamp around his fingers as he moved upwards to find her mouth, his fingers still stimulating and taunting. His lips claimed hers once more as his tongue demanded entrance, which she granted as she moaned against his mouth. His tongue thrust against hers, matching the rhythm of his fingers, backwards and forwards as his thumb brushed against her clit. He thrust deeply into her, slightly curling his fingertips and thrusting upwards, hoping to find that magic sensitive spot.

She jerked against him and he released her mouth and instead fastened his lips around a taut nipple, licking, nibbling and sucking until he felt her hips beginning to buck.

"Christ...yessssss," she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her.

"No, not Christ," he smirked, as his hands moved back up her body, "just a horny little devil."

Alex sighed contentedly as he wrapped her in his arms and then he rolled onto his back, with Alex ending up lying on top of him. She hadn't really known what to expect with Gene but his awareness of her needs and his willingness to fulfil them was a very pleasurable surprise.

Gene's hands traced the cool outline of he spine as she lay prone on top of him eventually cupping the warmth of her buttocks. He fingered the material of her panties.

"Don't really think you'll be needin' these now," he said, easily tugging them over her hips.

Alex raised first one leg and then the other and he tossed them away with a flourish. Her hands moved towards her suspenders but he stopped her.

"Leave 'em on," he muttered looking at her, desire shining in his eyes.

Alex sat up upright, and straddling his hips as she felt both the silk of his boxers and his erection pressing against her. _Right my turn to tease._

"I think one of us is wearing too much clothing Mr Hunt – and it isn't me!" she declared as she sat astride him, naked except for suspenders and stockings.

She moved forward, at first teasing him as her breasts brushed his face and he moved to caress them. As he moved his hands expertly over them, she moaned but quickly moved away as she reminded herself it was Gene's turn now.

She cupped his face in her hands and claimed his mouth, gently biting his lower lip and, as he opened his mouth in surprise, deftly thrust her tongue inside to meet his, demanding his response in return. As they kissed, her fingers expertly undid the first button of his shirt and quickly moved onto the next. Her lips followed her fingers down his chest until the last button was finally loosened and she flung the shirt apart in triumph.

Her hands firmly stroked his belly and chest and eventually her fingertips found his nipples. She really hoped he was the sort of man who enjoyed a bit of 'nipple action' himself, but there was only one way to find out!

Her thumbs grazed both his nipples and she delighted in their response, as they peaked into hardness. Changing the action she used the soft palms of her hands to roll his nipples and then leaned forward and with the tip of her tongue, began to lick, like a cat with cream.

Gene's hands tangled in her hair and pressed her forward as she began to suck gently at him and then lapping with the surface of her tongue. She moved from one nipple to the other as he cursed beneath her.

"Knew I...should 'av...worn a vest!" he stammered, as she continued to tease.

Her hands then began to explore the outline of his torso, firmly caressing his waist and hips until she reached the boundary of his boxers. _Time for a little fun she thought._

She reached back and found the firm outline of his erection and began to rub the silk material against it, delighting in Gene's gasps of enjoyment as she found his balls as did the same. She could feel her own desire mounting again and his hands found the top of her thighs and began to stroke the wetness that had gathered there.

She allowed herself to enjoy the moment, as they mutually touched and stroked each other, but Alex had other plans. She moved back out of his reach and then straddling his hips began to rub herself against his silk clad cock, her clit rubbing against the hardness beneath while enjoying the coolness of the silk itself.

"Fuck..." Gene moaned, as he gathered all of his willpower to him.

Alex lost herself once more as she rubbed herself along the hard length of him, loving the stimulation it gave them both, but she wanted, she wanted...

"Enough," he growled, as he used his body weight to roll them both over and he was in the dominant position once again.

He got to his knees and she parted her thighs slightly in anticipation. "Wider," he said with a smile as he gently nudged them further apart. _Bigger in every department? _She was about to find out.

He leaned back on his haunches and firmly grasped Alex and dragged her forward over his thighs and, with a quick movement, positioned his cock at the very centre of her desire. He supported her back as he entered her slowly, beads of sweat breaking out on his brow as he endeavoured to hold back.

Alex whimpered and wriggled under his touch as she tried to force him deeper into her moist , warm centre, thrusting her hips forward against him, but he held her back with his arms underneath her.

He teased, moving into and swiftly back out of her slick wetness until he forgot who he was teasing – Alex or himself. With a groan he finally plunged fully into her as she wrapped her legs around him to hold him there.

"So good," he mumbled, "so warm..tight."

He began to thrust into her then, backwards and forwards as she moved her hips in time and met every thrust fully, harder and deeper he entered her again and again.

"Gene..please...I need you – closer."

He stopped and took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself as he unfolded his legs and moved his body over hers, assuming the classic missionary position. He quickly kissed her.

"Better?"

She nodded as her legs locked around him again and he raised himself up slightly over her hips, giving her the friction on her clit that she needed.

Her hands stroked his arms and chest as once more he began to thrust deeply, his hips moving against hers, and he could feel her starting to convulse against him, her hands clawing at him, grasping his buttocks and drawing him in.

"Now...please.." she whimpered.

He quickly moved one of her legs from his waist to his shoulder to give the deeper penetration she needed. As he surged forward inside her he felt her clamp around him as her orgasm claimed her and knew that he could finally yield to his body's demands."

His mind went blank as his hips bucked and his seed spilled into her with each thrust, saying her name like a mantra, "Alex...Alex!", until he was finally spent.

They were both breathing deeply as he looked down into her eyes and tenderly stroked her face, before placing a feather-light kiss upon her lips. He rolled off her and she whinged a little at the loss of him from inside of her. He enfolded her into his arms stroking her damp hair and caressing her back as they both recovered from their love-making.

"Not bad for a posh bird!", he said.

She raised an eyebrow as her hands stroked his body. She sat up quickly and looked at him.

"What?"

"You," she said as she tugged at his now crumpled shirt, "here I am naked except for stockings and suspenders, while you end up still wearing shirt and boxers! How did that happen?"

He dragged her back into the warmth of his arms, "Pure skill Bolly, besides," he paused for effect, "I'm quite shy yer know!"

She snorted in disbelief, "Yeah right – gerrem off!"

"Women!" he muttered as he sat up and pulled the once pristine shirt off. He got off the bed and he looked back at her as his hands moved to his boxers and removed them. He moved around the bed and retrieved the abandoned duvet from the floor and threw it over them and they snuggled together.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled as sleep began to claim her.

"Can I stay then?"

She smiled, "Course you can, besides," she said, "I haven't finished with you yet."

**...to be continued**

**I think I can get some more smut out of these two – yes?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the kind reviews and a shout out to TRA readers who have found this fic – Well I have reached the err...climax of this fic and this is the final chapter- hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to BBC and Kudos **

**Rated for language and very, very adult content!**

**Summary – more smut**

**Chapter 8**

The sun was beginning to peek through the bedroom curtains as Gene lay on his side watching her sleep. He allowed himself a wry smile as he continued to gaze at her beside him, her mouth slightly open but looking totally relaxed and untroubled. He noticed the little smudges of make up on her lashes and then the bruise on her cheek. Unnoticed in their love-making last night, it looked painful in the morning light. His lips tightened involuntarily and he felt the tug of possessiveness, _never again_, he thought to himself, he wouldn't allow anyone to do that to her ever.

"Stop watching me sleep."

He started at the sound her voice, "I'm not I'm just…looking."

"What time is it?" she mumbled, reluctant to open her eyes in case he disappeared like a mirage.

"Just after half seven."

She groaned, "Do we have to get up yet?"

He laughed gently, "Nope, not unless yer want to – it's Saturday!"

She opened sleepy eyes, hazel eyes meeting blue, "Really?"

He moved the hair out of her eyes, "Really – so you can go back to sleep if you want."

She moved across the bed until she came into contact with his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, "That would be rude, "she said kissing his chest her arms stroking his back.

"Nah, rude is what we were doin' last night."

"Rude? I call it downright filthy," she giggled and then winced as pain shot through her cheekbone. Guess the painkillers had worn off then. She rolled away onto her back gently touching her cheek as Gene watched her.

"Still hurts?"

"Only when I laugh – does it look bad?"

"Does what look bad? – can't see a thing," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Liar! But you are sweet,"

"I am not bloody sweet!"

She leaned over and rubbed a thumb over his pouty lips, "Yes you are Gene Hunt, but I promise never to tell another soul."

"I'll 'old you to that – otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"Well," he said, his hands slowly wandering down to the cheeks of her arse, "otherwise I might 'ave to think of some suitable punishment."

She laughed and wriggled closer to him, "Gene?"

"Yes luv?" he muttered as he continued to appreciate the soft firm roundness beneath his hands.

"Any regrets…about last night I mean?"

"Only one," he said as his hands travelled lightly up her back and cupped her face.

"Oh?"

"That we didn't do this a few months ago," and then claimed her lips and began to nibble and probe until she allowed him access, their tongues gently dancing together until he broke away. "But then it would 'ave just been just a shag, and now…"

"It's not," she stated looking directly into his eyes, hoping he would understand.

"It's not."

He tenderly kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose and then her mouth, kissing her until she gasped for breath. She started to wriggle away from him.

"Where yer going?"

"Not far, back in a mo," she said as he left the bedroom.

Gene lay on his back and watched her go, admiring the sway of her hips and gorgeous long longs. He wriggled and parted his thighs slightly to accommodate the growing hard on he had had since waking up – she'd better come back quick otherwise he might have to take the matter into his own hands! He closed his eyes – the better to imagine Alex riding him like a cowboy in a rodeo.

He didn't hear her come back into the room but instead was aware of a shuffling at the bottom of the bed, under the duvet and then skin against skin as she worked her way up his legs, caressing his thighs until she reached her target.

He flipped the duvet back to reveal her poised, "Found summat interesting?"

"Very much so," she said with a wicked smile as she reverently took him between her soft hands and began to explore the length of him. "I didn't get my hands on you last night – but I intend to make up for that right now." She settled into a comfortable position as her hands grasped him firmly, up and down from the base of the tip, hands alternating and crossing over, teasing him by rubbing the sensitive head and then quickly down the shaft to the base. It felt like a thousand hands working him.

"Yeah...god...don't stop," he mumbled.

With one hand she cupped his balls and rolled them in her hand while still working his cock firmly with the other hand. She leaned forward and brushed her breasts against his erection.

"Bloody 'ell..."he tailed off. At this rate he wasn't going to last long. He looked down at her, intent on her work and their eyes met. He briefly recognised the look that signified she was about to do something wicked, and then she moved her hair back and lowered her head.

"Oarrrrh," he cried as the sensations threatened to overpower him. Her mouth encircling his cock, the warmth but then something else cool, and the contrast threatened to make him lose control. "Wassat?" he managed to gasp his hips bucking.

She briefly looked up but continued to work him with her hand, "Sorry, must have been the mouthwash I just used," she smirked.

"No...s'good...nice..."

She bent her head and took him inside her mouth once more, teasing the tip with her tongue, and then licking up and down the shaft until finally she grasped his cock firmly and began to suck, like a lollipop at first but then taking him deeper into her warm wet mouth. He began to thrust gently as with one hand she simultaneously began to stroke the sensitive skin between balls and arse. Droplets of liquid escaped from him and she lapped them up, driving him wild.

"Alex...I'm gonna..come," he warned.

That wicked smile again as she drove him on relentlessly, hands and mouth moving until he could take no more of this exquisite torture. His hips bucked again and as he looked down he saw her lips clamped around him, he groaned as the orgasm rocked him, spurting once, twice, three times.

Alex swallowed but didn't grimace – the taste was definitely not the most pleasurable part of the job but a natural conclusion which she wanted to give Gene. Besides, she was feeling more that a little turned on herself. As he lay prone beneath her she kissed her way up his body until she reached his neck, nuzzling him there and listening to his heartbeat. _This man is real_, she thought. How could she have ever thought otherwise?

He grabbed her head and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, tasting the saltiness of his own body on her lips. He didn't mind – well, if she didn't how could he possibly object?

She propped herself up on his chest and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bols, you are a woman with hidden talents," he finally declared once his heartbeat had returned to normal levels.

"Well, I could hardly advertise could I?"

"True, and now you won't 'ave too – cos I'll be yer only customer."

"Good - of course, one good turn deserves another," she said.

"Eh?"

_Honestly men! _"Touch me Gene."

"Oh right."

His hand slowly wandered down her torso until he reached the curly triangle of hair and slipped a finger lower. God she was wet already, he thought in amazement.

She rubbed herself against his hand and whispered, "See, this is what you do to me!"

He quickly flipped her over onto her back and settled himself between her legs, his fingers swirling around her moist folds, grazing her clit and dipping into her. She writhed underneath him, moaning and gently thrusting her hips towards him in the search for completion.

"Yes...more...I want..."

Gene moved back and licked his lips in concentration. Now, it had been a while but...nothing ventured! He held her hips as he moved forward and tentatively tasted her warmth with his tongue. She bucked violently against him and he smiled and held her still, more confident now. His tongue traced a line from clit to pussy, lapping at her goodness, experimenting and trying to find what pleased her the most.

"Oh god..." she burbled.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he inserted two fingers into her moist heat and began to thrust gently but firmly as she wriggled against him. He parted her folds and tongued the nub of nerves gently in time with his busily working fingers. She flung one leg over his back as he continued to lick and thrust in time to her body's rhythm. She writhed and began to buck uncontrollably as he thrust deeper into her as he sent her spiralling over the edge.

"Yes...Gene...yes!"

When the final convulsions stopped he crawled his way back to her face and saw with amazement the look of utter contentment upon it. _He had done that to her, he had made her feel that!_

She finally opened her eyes to find him looking at her with the widest smile she had ever seen. For a moment it looked strange – she wasn't used to it, that look of pure happiness on his face. She dragged him down for a long kiss.

"So," she whispered, "'we're really going to do this...us...together?"

He nodded, "Course we are – if you..."

She nodded quickly in assent.

"Well then," he said taking her into his arms, "probably not gonna be easy, but the best things never are."

She sighed, "We'll probably still fight and argue – in fact I expect it."

"Good – 'cos that's why I...I love you."

She stroked his face and looked into his eyes, "And I love you Gene – don't you ever forget that."

"I won't."

As they snuggled together under the duvet, Alex kissed his chest, "Gene?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"That German officer's uniform?"

"Yeah?"

She smirked, "Any chance of hiring it for a private party? Say, just you and me?"

He laughed and hugged her closer, "Oh yeah!"

**...THE END**

**And that is the end of my little fluffy smut fic – which I hope you enjoyed. But fret not if you still want more – I already have an idea for a sequel – a sequel that will involve erm, actual plot :-)**


End file.
